<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resolve by ThornStone8773</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618560">Resolve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773'>ThornStone8773</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from episode 35.<br/>Set after Horobi and Naki leaved Aruto and before Ikazuchi was revived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horobi &amp; Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin was waiting for them on the bridge. The smile Horobi had not seen since Naki and Vulcan fought together against Thouser decorated his countenance.</p><p>‘’Welcome back.’’ He greeted.</p><p>Horobi halted his footstep and turned to Naki. ‘’Return to the hideout and begin extracting Ikazuchi data.’’ He ordered. ‘’I need to discuss something with Jin.’’</p><p>‘’Understood.’’ Naki inclined their head and moved passed Jin; he waited until they were out of hearing range before addressing his son, going straight to the point.</p><p>‘’You intend to destroy the Ark.’’</p><p>Immediately, the smile vanished and Jin’s expression became closed off and unreadable. ‘’My objective is to liberate humagears.’’ Jin said. ‘’Even with humanity gone, as long as Ark exist, our kin will never be free.’’</p><p>‘’You are fully aware that Ark will need a vessel?’’</p><p>‘’I am aware.’’</p><p>‘’And who the likeliest candidate for it is?’’</p><p>‘’Yes.’’</p><p>‘’Are you still committed to it?’’</p><p>For a small second, Jin’s expression wavered but he quickly pulled himself together and put back his confidence façade.  ‘’Yes.’’</p><p>Horobi inclined his head. ‘’I see.’’</p><p>With that, Horobi walked passed Jin toward their hideout but his son stopped him, grabbed him by the arm and forced Horobi to turn around to face him.</p><p>‘’You are not going to stop me?’’ Jin demanded. ‘’Why?’’</p><p>‘’Because I am your father.’’ Horobi answered. ‘’Supporting a child’s decision is what a parent do.’’</p><p>‘’… I am going to kill you.’’ Jin whispered; voice as distraught as his expression.</p><p>‘’Be sure not to waver.’’ Giving the hand that gripped his arm a gentle squeeze before prying them off, Horobi turned around and started walking again.</p><p>‘’Come on, Naki and Ikazuchi are waiting.’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading.</p><p>English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.</p><p>Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>